Automatic teller machines (ATMs) are seemly everywhere nowadays. They are on many street corners in large cities and small/rural towns. The ATMs typically enable a user to perform one or more transactions with financial institutions. The ATMs also include one or more security components, such as cameras to record users performing transaction. In some instances, these cameras may capture a user performing a transaction and the surrounding area, for example. However, the video from these cameras are typically only used to protect the ATMs themselves and are underutilized.